


hawk and spider

by regulardudetier



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 02:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the hawk is dangerous. the widow is unforgiving. but why do they work so well together?</p><p>possible movie spoilers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hawk and spider

A **hawk** is a bird, a type of bird that can be extremely dangerous. To have eyes like a hawk is to be able to see farther than any human could ever see. To have a codename like that would be considered pretentious but also extremely honorable. He wore it with pride. He was the eyes and ears of most missions, taking to the skies in any way possible to watch his own prey. He was aware of every little thing, and never missed a detail.

A **black widow** is a spider, a type of spider that is extremely dangerous and very deadly. The black widow is one of the most poisonous spiders in the world, and one bite will land a person quite possibly on their death bed. To have a codename like that was considered a threat to all who heard it, and she wore it with dignity. To give the name of the black widow to a fragile female was considered unheard of, but she did not disappoint. She was silent, strong, and sexy. 

The two were a work of art together. As the only two on the team who could even barely be considered Avengers, they worked as assassins. Clint Barton, codename Hawkeye, and Natasha Romanoff, codename Black Widow. Alone, they could each take out small platoon of people. Together, they could take down an army. It was hard to believe for the other Avengers that for two people who only used a bow and a pair of hand guns were so strong, but it wasn’t their skills that made them this way.

With such a strong history, Clint and Natasha were a force of nature. Their chemistry was unlike any other. It wasn’t even sexual tension, but more of a trust. Clint trusted Natasha with his life. Natasha trusted Clint with her life. It was a love that really surpassed any other sort of love. 

Maybe that’s why it was so difficult to look her lover in the eye when forced with a difficult decision of killing him or being killed. He had been overtaken; his mind was turned into a game and Loki became the joystick. Natasha refused to give up any sort of hope, but she was afraid. She had never held this sort of fear before. She was afraid of being hurt and she was afraid of losing him. She was even more afraid when he woke unharmed (save for the nasty headache she’d given) and he asked her such painful questions. “How many did I kill?” She couldn’t answer. She wouldn’t answer. Instead, she promised more trust and he returned the promise with tired eyes. 

The hawk is a dangerous assassin. The black widow is unforgiving.


End file.
